De olhos bem abertos
by Blackberry Jam
Summary: Harry Potter tem um problema. E Draco Malfoy não está ajudando. [HarryxDraco].[Oneshot]


_**Título: **De olhos bem abertos  
**Autoras: **Blackberry Jam (Calíope Amphora e Dana Norram)  
**Sumário:** Harry Potter tem um problema. E Draco Malfoy não está ajudando.(HarryxDraco).(One-shot)_

_**Classificação: **Slash; **NC-17**. Não gosta? Não leia! _

_**Gênero: **Comédia/ Romance  
**Spoilers: **Half-Blood Prince. Em teoria._

* * *

**De olhos bem abertos  
**_por Blackberry Jam  
(Calíope Amphora e Dana Norram)_

Harry Potter tinha um problema.

E todos seus amigos sabiam. Percebiam pela maneira como Harry franzia a testa e apertava os lábios enquanto caminhava distraidamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Percebiam por suas refeições, que permaneciam intocadas no prato. Pelas horas e horas passadas voando sozinho e pelas broncas de Hermione Granger dizendo que ele não estava se dedicando o suficiente nos estudos para os NIEMs.

"_Pobre Harry"_, era o que pensavam, presumindo que sua preocupação tivesse algum motivo nobre e perigoso, como estratégias para evitar o surgimento de novos Lordes das Trevas, planos para ser o melhor e mais destemido Auror que o Ministério já vira ou alguma outra bem-intencionada questão envolvendo o futuro da sociedade bruxa.

Mas o problema do grifinório era muito mais grave do que qualquer um poderia imaginar. O problema estava enlouquecendo-o aos poucos, fazendo com que ele perdesse o sono noite após noite. Harry até já se pegara lembrando com alguma saudade dos tempos de Voldemort, porque as coisas não pareciam ser tão complicadas quando o bom e velho Tom ainda estava por aí, esperando ansiosamente por uma oportunidade para matá-lo.

Porque, ao contrário do que acontecera com Voldemort, seu problema atual estava muito longe de ser resolvido com um feitiço e alguma dose de coragem.

O problema de Harry Potter era que Draco Malfoy beijava de olhos abertos.

Harry nunca prestara atenção nisso, para falar a verdade. Porque ele, como se esperaria de qualquer pessoa normal, beijava de olhos_ bem fechados_, muito obrigado. O grifinório adorava mergulhar nas sensações do beijo, nas línguas se tocando, nos lábios macios do sonserino, nos fios de cabelos loiros que deslizavam por entre seus dedos, na cintura esguia envolvida pelos seus braços, no perfume da pele do outro. Harry se deliciava com aqueles momentos de entrega, em que tudo que existia no mundo era apenas ele, Draco e os beijos trocados entre os dois.

Por isso, foi com grande surpresa que Harry ouviu o comentário de Ron, depois que o amigo (para sua própria infelicidade e profundo desgosto) flagrara o casal num momento mais acalorado nas arquibancadas vazias do campo de Quadribol, pouco antes de um treino da Grifinória.

"Você não se importa que o Malfoy beije de olhos abertos, Harry?", Ron perguntara, tentando estabelecer algum tipo de diálogo enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao campo, tão logo recuperara a capacidade de falar algo que não fosse parecido com _"Argh!" _ou _"Meus olhos!"_, lógico.

Harry, até então perdido lembrando-se do som que Draco fazia com a garganta cada vez que o grifinório o beijava atrás do lóbulo da orelha direita, parou de caminhar por um segundo para absorver as palavras do amigo. E franziu a testa.

"Mas o Draco fecha os olhos", protestou imediatamente.

"Não, cara. Eu vi", Ron respondeu, não parecendo particularmente feliz por estar a par do fato em questão. "Ele estava te beijando com os olhos _bem_ abertos quando eu cheguei".

Harry não respondeu, apenas levantou as sobrancelhas, intrigado. Quer dizer, já era um progresso Ron se referir ao relacionamento deles de maneira civilizada, em primeiro lugar. Ele sequer podia ouvir falar no nome do sonserino quando o namoro deles começara, há quase oito meses (sete meses e 19 dias, pelo calendário que Harry mantinha ao lado da cama. E umas 15 horas, pelo que calculava de cabeça. Mas ele não pensava muito nisso. Umas cinco, seis, talvez nove ou quinze vezes por dia, e nada mais. Não era como se ele estivesse _obcecado, _ou algo assim. Mas… _uh_… ele nunca tinha reparado como calendários eram úteis e como combinavam com a sua mesa de cabeceira).

Aliás, ainda que Draco tivesse ficado do lado da Luz durante a guerra, atuando como espião no posto de Snape (que continuara ajudando a Ordem em segredo, embora isso só tenha sido esclarecido posteriormente), Ron jamais tinha acreditado na mudança do sonserino. Nem mesmo depois do loiro ter conseguido informações importantes sobre as horcruxes de Voldemort o ruivo dera o braço a torcer.

E, quando descobriu que seu melhor amigo tinha passado de inimigo mortal a entusiasmado amante de Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley simplesmente desmaiou. Foi preciso muita conversa para convencê-lo de que Harry não estava sob efeito de "Imperius", que aquilo não fazia parte de um plano diabólico de Voldemort para vencer a guerra e muito menos que se tratava de um novo produto das Gemialidades Weasley que induzia as vítimas a sofrerem alucinações com seus piores pesadelos.

Mesmo Harry não entendia muito bem como as coisas tinham acontecido. Uma noite ele estava lá, sozinho em Grimmauld Place, bebendo whiskey de fogo porque descobrira que Ginny estava saindo com Blaise Zabini. Foi quando Draco Malfoy emergiu da lareira do meio da sala, resmungando algo sobre o capuz das vestes dos comensais amassar seu cabelo. Os dois se encararam e trocaram alguns insultos, como de costume, e Malfoy falou que precisava de um lugar para passar a noite. Harry deu de ombros e virou mais um gole da bebida antes de responder que a casa tinha quartos o suficiente, apesar da idéia de dormir debaixo do mesmo teto de Malfoy lhe causar profundo desgosto.

Malfoy respondeu com um comentário a respeito das roupas de Harry, mas acabou sentando ao seu lado e abrindo uma garrafa de whiskey para si. Os dois beberam em relativo silêncio por alguns minutos, até ficarem bêbados o bastante para terem uma conversa quase — considerando _quem_ eles eram — civilizada. A relativa trégua acabou quando Draco disse algo que envolvia o fato de Ginny estar saindo com Blaise, Hermione e Ron estarem namorando e Harry ser o "Garoto-Que-Ficou-Na-Mão".

Harry tentara chutá-lo em resposta, mas errou a mira, e ambos acabaram rolando no chão e golpeando o ar bêbadamente. E, de alguma forma, quando Harry se viu deitado em cima de Draco, o whiskey de fogo fez beijá-lo parecer uma opção muito mais sensata do que enchê-lo de murros. O que se seguiu ficou registrado na mente do grifinório como uma sucessão de mãos, pernas, mordidas, gemidos e línguas, não necessariamente nessa ordem, além da lembrança de acordar com a pior ressaca de toda a história (bruxa e trouxa) e de querer estuporar a si mesmopelo constrangimento de se ver nu sobre o tapete da sala ao lado de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Seu estômago revirara em fúria e sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir enquanto ele tentava achar suas roupas no meio da bagunça, desejando com todas as forças que aquilo fosse apenas fruto da sua imaginação e que não fosse _ele _o autor das marcas no pescoço, no peito, nas coxas e _sabe-se-Merlin-mais-onde_ de Draco Malfoy. Harry já estava semi-vestido quando o sonserino finalmente acordou, encarando-o com os olhos arregalados, parecendo se lembrar aos poucos dos acontecimentos da noite passada. O loiro grunhiu alguma coisa antes de levantar para se vestir e foi embora sem dizer uma única palavra.

Malfoy voltou na noite seguinte, e na outra, e na outra. Nenhum deles falava muito nesses encontros; na maior parte do tempo, apenas bebiam o bastante para começarem a se agarrar sem muito peso na consciência e deixavam para lidar com as conseqüências na manhã seguinte — que geralmente encontrava Harry mortificado de vergonha e Malfoy se contentando em dizer alguns poucos insultos vazios antes de ir embora.

O relacionamento entre eles progrediu na mesma proporção que o estoque de whiskey de fogo de Grimmauld Place foi diminuindo, e Harry só percebeu o quanto havia se acostumado com a presença do outro na noite em que Malfoy simplesmente não apareceu.

O grifinório passou horas caminhando de um lado para o outro na frente da lareira, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com o loiro. Ele podia ter sido descoberto como espião da Ordem e estar sendo torturado por Voldemort naquele exato instante, por exemplo, sem nenhum contato com o mundo exterior e precisando urgentemente ser resgatado por algum grifinório corajoso, de óculos redondos e cabelos bagunçados.

Harry já estava quase saindo para vasculhar cada canto do mundo atrás de Draco Malfoy quando o próprio surgiu na lareira, reclamando que sua vida seria muito mais fácil se os Comensais da Morte tivessem o mínimo de senso prático. O loiro não tinha nem acabado de espanar as cinzas das vestes quando foi prensado contra a parede e teve sua boca tomada pelo grifinório faminto. Malfoy ainda tentou argumentar que estava sóbrio demais para se deixar ser arrastado para o quarto por Harry-"_olha-a-minha-cicatriz_"-Potter, só que o moreno não se mostrou muito disposto a conversar.

Eles nem chegaram até o quarto, aliás. Acabaram ficando ali pelo hall de entrada mesmo, e Harry posteriormente tentou se convencer que esse detalhe não tinha nenhuma relação com o estranho fato de que o retrato de Walburga Black ficou os três dias que se seguiram absolutamente mudo, apenas se abanando dentro de sua moldura.

Os dois jamais tocaram no assunto, mas, a partir daí, o whiskey de fogo foi abolido do relacionamento deles, que preferiam passar o tempo juntos fazendo coisas mais interessantes. Ocasionalmente, até conversavam. A troca de ofensas e insultos passou ter uma certa graça. Afinal, não era só porque eles estavam dormindo juntos que iriam abrir mão de um hábito tão antigo, reconfortante, familiar e, acima de tudo, saudável.

E é lógico que Harry chegara bem perto de estragar tudo quando quase morreu para destruir a última horcrux. Quer dizer, quem poderia culpá-lo por, justamente na hora "H", esquecer que sabia falar a língua das cobras para desviar a atenção de Nagini? Sabe, não era exatamente fácil carregar a espada de Gryffindor em uma das mãos, a varinha na outra _e_ tentar falar Parseltongue _ao mesmo tempo_.

Por sorte, tudo acabou dando certo, e ele só teve que ficar internado duas semanas e quatro dias para se recuperar do veneno da cobra. Não era para tanto, mesmo que ele tivesse ficado inconsciente na primeira semana. Definitivamente, Malfoy não precisava ter feito aquele papelão de socá-lo tão logo ele acordara para em seguida lhe dar um beijo que sugou todo o ar do seu pulmão diante de uma atônita Ordem da Fênix. A expressão da Sra. Weasley até lembrou um pouco a do quadro da mãe de Sirius.

Quando Ron recuperou a consciência, logo depois de presenciar a cena, tentou esmurrar Malfoy, acusando-o de se aproveitar do estado acamado do seu melhor amigo, e Harry foi obrigado a admitir que ele e Draco estavam _assim_ mais ou menos... er, _juntos_. Ron desmaiou de novo, e Hermione correu para pesquisar se havia registros de casos de distúrbios mentais provocados por veneno de cobras. Em virtude do choque, Tonks derrubou um armário inteiro de remédios, soterrando Moody, que já estava se preparando para lançar uma azaração em Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey murmurou algo sobre um _deja vu_ com Sirius Black e Remus Lupin, o que fez o lobisomem corar e sair do quarto apressado, diante do olhar incrédulo de Tonks, que largou novamente em cima de Moody o armário que acabara de pôr no lugar. Somente Ginny não pareceu tão surpresa, mesmo que sua expressão fosse bem parecida com a de alguém que acabara de comer um feijãozinho de todos os sabores numa variação não muito agradável.

O relacionamento entre os dois se tornou de conhecimento geral entre os membros da Ordem a partir daquele dia. Não sem traumas, é claro, porque, afinal, são os problemas que dão sabor à vida. Com o tempo, os outros passaram a se referir a eles como "namorados", a não ser Ron, que insistia em chamar a relação dos dois de _"aquilo"_. Harry ainda chamava Draco de "Malfoy", e Draco o chamava de "Potter", "Idiota", "Cicatriz" e mais um extenso repertório de apelidos, nenhum deles exatamente carinhoso.

Foi apenas após da batalha final contra Voldemort que os dois finalmente deram o braço a torcer e se assumiram como "casal" — não que isso tivesse influenciado na _mecânica_ do relacionamento entre eles. A decisão talvez tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o fato de Harry ter passado dois meses em coma no hospital e de Draco não ter saído da cabeceira de sua cama durante esse tempo todo. Ou do grifinório ter se jogado na frente de um _crucio_ que Bellatrix Lestrange mirou no sobrinho enquanto este duelava com seu tio Rodolphus.

Em outros tempos, o mundo bruxo certamente ficaria em choque coletivo ao saber que Harry Potter, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, estava namorando Draco Malfoy, o Garoto-Filho-De-Um-Comensal-Da-Morte. Mas Voldemort estava morto; seus Comensais, presos, e a sociedade bruxa vivia em clima de festa, planejando a reabertura de Hogwarts.

É claro que houve matérias sensacionalistas e alguns boatos e artigos maldosos, mas, na visão da mídia, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu agora era o Garoto-Que-_Matou_-Você-Sabe-Quem, e não fazia diferença alguma se Harry Potter queria namorar Draco Malfoy, a Lula Gigante, Minerva McGonagall ou Dobby, o elfo doméstico. Porque Harry Potter podia tudo. E Draco Malfoy certamente era mais fotogênico do que todas as alternativas anteriores.

Tanto Draco quanto Snape receberam o perdão do Ministério quando se esclareceu o papel de ambos na guerra. Snape, para surpresa geral, preferiu voltar ao antigo cargo de professor de poções ao invés reassumir a sonhada cadeira de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, entregue para um personagem original aleatório.

E foi assim que Harry, Draco e seus colegas voltaram para Hogwarts em setembro, a fim de terminarem o sétimo ano. A escola estava fechada desde a morte de Dumbledore, sendo reaberta com uma festa especial de comemoração, onde também se anunciou que, cumprindo com o sonho do antigo diretor, as aulas seriam remanejadas para promover uma maior interação das casas, especialmente entre Sonserina e Grifinória, e os salões comunais estariam abertos para visitas de membros de fora.

Tudo estava mais do que bem na vida de Harry Potter. _Tudo,_ até o dia em que o destino (disfarçado de Ron Weasley) cunhou as malditas palavras:

"_Você não se importa que o Malfoy beije de olhos abertos, Harry?_"

Bem, ele se importava. Muito, aliás. Porque era óbvio que ninguém em seu juízo perfeito beijaria de olhos abertos. Mas, depois de pensar no assunto durante algum tempo — na verdade, durante todo o treino de Quadribol, o que quase lhe valeu um balaço bem acertado na nuca — Harry já não tinha tanta certeza assim. Não era como se ele já tivesse beijado muitas pessoas, para ser bem sincero. Talvez fosse normal beijar de olhos abertos, como é que ele ia saber?

—X—

Ron beijava de olhos fechados. Hermione também. Assim como Ginny Weasley e Blaise Zabini. E Parvarti Patil e Seamus Finnigan. E Dean Thomas e Daphne Greengrass. E aquele sonserino do sexto ano que Harry não sabia o nome e a garota corvinal de rabo de cavalo esquisito. E todos os outros casais que Harry disfarçadamente espiou enquanto vagava pelos cantos escuros da escola, oculto por sua capa de invisibilidade.

Então não era só implicância dele. As pessoas _realmente_ beijavam de olhos fechados. E fazia todo sentido do mundo. Porque fechar os olhos representava que você confiava plenamente na outra pessoa, que estava se entregando de corpo e alma àquele momento único.

Só que Draco não fechava os olhos quando o beijava.

Certo.

Harry Potter tinha um problema.

— X —

"Potter, eu não _gosto_ de chocolate".

Harry sentiu um frio na barriga e instantaneamente estancou o braço no ar. A caixa de bombons lhe parecera uma idéia muito boa quando estava em Hogsmeade e decidira comprar algo para Draco. A sorridente vendedora lhe garantira que eram os melhores da loja, apesar de parecerem tão simples, à primeira vista. E Harry sabia que qualquer pretexto para deixar Draco feliz era uma boa desculpa. Sobretudo porque o sonserino andava bastante desconfiado pela mudança de comportamento de Harry. _"Você tem andado mais idiota do que um Lufa numa feira de filhotes, Potter. Quê aconteceu?"_, o loiro tinha lhe perguntado há alguns dias.

Draco não sabia que o namorado estava ficando meio maluco com aquele papo sobre ele beijar com os olhos abertos, mas percebera que havia algo de errado. O grifinório bem que tentara esconder suas preocupações, mas o loiro sabia ler as reações de Harry nas entrelinhas. Principalmente se essas entrelinhas tivessem algo a ver com o fato de Harry azarar Pansy Parkinson simplesmente por ela ter pedido a pena de Draco emprestada no meio da aula de História da Magia. _E Draco fechou os olhos quando sorriu e disse que "sim, é claro"_, lembrou Harry com amarguraBinns fora muito bondoso em dar a Harry somente quatro dias de detenção. Draco não fora tão bondoso por ter que ficar sozinho nesses quatro dias. E agora estava evitando o namorado.

"Como assim, _você não gosta de chocolate_?", Harry perguntou, incrédulo, abraçando a caixa com os bombons rejeitados como se fosse um filho perdido.

"Eu._não.gosto_.de.chocolate", Draco repetiu devagar, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de dois anos de idade. "É comum demais, plebeu demais. _Simples _demais. E dá espinhas".

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, desolado, e deitou a caixa de chocolates no colo. Draco voltou a tomar café da manhã como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Draco Malfoy não gostava de chocolate. Draco Malfoy não beijava de olhos fechados. _Draco Malfoy era quem tinha um problema, não Harry. Harry não tinha culpa que gostava de uma pessoa definitivamente _estranha_. Afinal, _todo mundo_ gostava de chocolate. E _todo mundo_ beijava de olhos fechados. Todo mundo, menos Draco Malfoy.

Harry deveria ter imaginado que Draco não aceitaria ser como todo mundo. O sonserino queria ser único, diferente e talvez fosse por isso que ele não gostasse de chocolate e ficasse de olhos abertos enquanto beijava.

"_Talvez seja por isso que ele está comigo"_, pensou Harry com amargura e sentindo uma fagulha fria de desconfiança se alastrar por seu peito. Censurou-se por isso no instante seguinte, batendo a cabeça contra a madeira da mesa — fato que fez o quintoanista sonserino sentado ao seu lado se afastar alguns centímetros, só por precaução.

_O que ele estava pensando? _Draco gostava dele. Ele tinha certeza. Bem, quase. Talvez o loiro apenas demonstrasse isso de maneiras um pouco estranhas, como… como… recusando sua caixa de chocolates. Não era nada para se preocupar.

"Draco, _querido_, veja só o que eu pedi para minha mãe fazer para você", a voz propositalmente anasalada de Pansy Parkinson ecoou pela mesa da Sonserina, e tanto Harry quanto Draco se viraram na direção dela. Parkinson sorria como se tivesse engolido um cabide enquanto erguia um pote cheio de algo escuro e viscoso nas mãos. "Geléia de amora, seu doce favorito".

Harry assistiu incrédulo a Draco sofrer uma visível transformação diante de todos os presentes. Totalmente despido de sua compostura sonserina, o loiro literalmente _arrancou_ o pote das mãos de Parkinson, abriu-o e enfiou _os dedos_ para em seguida _lambê-los_ sem o menor pudor.

_De olhos fechados._

Harry sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e não percebeu que boa parte dos ocupantes da mesa lhe lançava olhares que misturavam inveja e divertimento enquanto Draco chupava o dedo indicador. O loiro agora tinha pegado uma torrada e passava a geléia em sua superfície com uma dedicação quase maternal, para em seguida lamber a pasta escura e arrancar um pedaço da torrada com os dentes. Os olhares de inveja para Harry deram lugar a expressões cheias de pesar e grunhidos de dor.

Mas Harry não estava ouvindo. Não estava ouvindo porque Draco voltara a lamber os próprios dedos, decidido a não deixar um único vestígio de geléia escapar. E ele não estava sendo discreto. Até alguns estudantes de outras casas tinham se virado para olhar o motivo do crescente burburinho na mesa da Sonserina. Harry sentiu um calor muito grande em seu baixo ventre quando Draco, _de olhos fechados_, enfiou o dedo indicador inteiro e cheio de geléia dentro da boca, para depois tirá-lo totalmente limpo, deixando escapar um som que o grifinório definitivamente conhecia muito bem.

Tudo isso poderia ter sido apenas numa lembrança constrangedora se Pansy Parkinson não tivesse escolhido aquele exato instante para se virar e dizer em alto e em bom som, não sem antes lançar um olhar maldoso para Harry:

"Ah, Draco, querido. E eu não mereço nem um _'obrigado, Pansy, você é o máximo e terá meu amor eterno e talvez sexo selvagem mais tarde' _por ter lembrado do seu doce favorito?"

E Draco, ainda anestesiado e feliz pela enorme quantidade de geléia que saboreara, não pensou no que estava fazendo quando se curvou para o lado e estalou um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

Harry Potter estreitou os olhos.

Ele até podia ter um problema. Mas, agora, Pansy Parkinson ia ganhar um também. E, de preferência, com alguns tentáculos e muitas verrugas.

— X —

"Francamente, Potter, qual é o seu _problema_?", Draco perguntou quando voltou da enfermaria, onde fora visitar Pansy. Segundo o diagnóstico de Pomfrey, a menina ficaria internada por uns três dias até que se livrasse de todos os furúnculos, tentáculos e verrugas no rosto e sua pele deixasse de ter cor de amora.

"Eu… eu…", Harry gaguejou, tentando inventar uma desculpa satisfatória. Não conseguiu e ficou apenas encarando Draco, torcendo para que ele esquecesse o assunto.

"Potter. Eu te fiz uma pergunta".

_Droga_.

"Olha, ela me provocou, está bem?", o grifinório decidiu contar a verdade. Em partes.

"Eu estava lá, Potter. Exatamente _como_ ela te provocou, seu idiota?"

"Uh… ela… bem, ora, você viu… ela chegou te dando _geléia de amora_, toda oferecida. Até parece que um pote de geléia se compara ao que nós dois temos... e que idiota da parte dela, querer te comprar com um doce, e, _errr_… e ela ficou falando que aquele era seu doce favorito, como se eu não soubesse disso e-"

"Mas você não sabia", o loiro pontuou com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

Harry sentiu o rosto ficando vermelho. Às vezes Draco era esperto demais para o seu próprio bem.

"Isso não importa. O que importa é que ela me provocou, e eu vi e estou te dizendo e você vai ter que confiar em mim, porque sou _eu _que estou com você, a não ser que prefira confiar nela, não é mesmo, já que a _Pansy_ sabe todos os seus doces favoritos e fica _falando _de _sexo selvagem_ no meio do Grande Salão e você até fecha os olhos para ela e-", Harry se interrompeu quando notou que estava falando tão rápido que perdera o fôlego, e que Draco o encarava com nítido ar de preocupação.

"Potter… você não andou bebendo suas próprias poções de novo, andou? Eu sei que o Snape te obrigou aquele dia, mas é perigoso fazer disso um hábito, você sabe. Especialmente considerando as _suas _habilidades em poções".

Harry estreitou os olhos, reprimindo o comentário de que Snape só lhe obrigara a beber sua própria poção digestiva porque Draco a sabotara, fazendo com que ela soltasse bolhas de sabão gigantes no meio da aula. Naquele dia, Harry conheceu todos os banheiros masculinos de Hogwarts. Incluindo uns quatro que não constavam nem no Mapa dos Marotos.

"Não, eu… Olha, me desculpe, sim?", o grifinório pediu, um plano surgindo em sua mente. Sim, porque, até agora, ele estava preocupado com aquilo porque acreditara que Draco beijava de olhos abertos. Mas Ron podia estar enganado, no final das contas. Ele podia ter se confundido com a luz, com a distância ou algo assim. A única maneira de Harry ter certeza era se certificar pessoalmente.

Harry lançou um sorriso que ele julgou ser sensual para o sonserino, que apenas franziu a testa e continuou a encará-lo. "Tem certeza que você está bem?", Draco repetiu a pergunta.

"Claro…", Harry deu uma risada forçada e se aproximou, correndo o dedo pelo tórax do loiro, que apenas levantou as sobrancelhas. Ele depositou um beijo suave no pescoço de Draco e traçou uma linha deles até chegar em seus lábios. O grifinório fechou os olhos instintivamente antes de começar o beijo, ouvindo, satisfeito, Draco soltar uma exclamação de contentamento.

Harry quase se distraiu, deixando-se levar pela maciez dos lábios de Draco e pela interessante maneira como a língua do loiro explorava sua boca, mas o moreno era um homem com uma missão e iria cumpri-la. Ele inclinou mais a cabeça para melhorar seu campo de visão e, com cuidado, começou a abrir um olho, devagar, tentando não interromper o beijo. Seus óculos estavam tortos e era estranho tentar distinguir as formas do rosto de Draco de tão perto, especialmente porque o grifinório não conseguia parar de piscar. Havia algo tão _errado _em beijar de olhos abertos. Talvez ele devesse tentar abrir o olho um pouco mais. Talvez fosse melhor se abrisse os dois olhos…

Mas, nessa hora, ele sentiu Draco encerrar o beijo e se afastar.

"Potter…", disse o loiro, num tom de voz meio preocupado. "Pode falar a verdade, você andou experimentando aquela sua poção digestiva de novo, não é? Ou, pior, algo que Longbottom fez!"

"Ãhn?", Harry perguntou, confuso. _Droga, ele tinha chegado tão perto de descobrir!_

"O que foi? Sua barriga está doendo agora? Vamos, a Pomfrey deve ter algo para isso…"

"Do… do que você está falando?"

"Essas suas caretas!" Draco ergueu os braços, gesticulando na direção de Harry. "Eu sei que eu beijo muito bem, obrigado, então só pode ser dor de barriga. Pode falar, dessa vez eu não conto para ninguém e nem tiro fotos da sua cara para mandar para o Profeta, juro pela alma do meu avô Lufa-Lufa", acrescentou, colocando a mão direita sobre o peito.

"Seus avôs eram sonserinos, Malfoy!", Harry resmungou, exasperado.

"Oh, é verdade", Draco disse com um sorriso maldoso enquanto o puxava pela mão até a enfermaria.

Foi só depois de Pomfrey lhe obrigar a tomar duas poções para o estômago e repousar por meia hora que Harry raciocinou que, se Draco tinha notado que ele estava fazendo caretas enquanto beijava, é porque tinha _mesmo_ ficado de olhos abertos.

Harry Potter _definitivamente_ tinha um problema.

— X —

Já havia se passado quatro dias — devidamente marcados em vermelho no seu inseparável calendário de cabeceira — e Harry não sabia mais o que fazer. Sua brilhante idéia de sugerir que Draco ficasse de olhos vendados durante o último encontro deles na Sala Precisa fez o sonserino se sentir ofendido, perguntando que tipo de _grifo idiota_ Harry achava que ele era para confiar desse jeito em alguém. Harry acabou ficando ressentido pela sua casa do coração, e os dois trocaram gritos, xingamentos e empurrões antes de acabarem se agarrando feito loucos. Só que, nessa altura, o grifinório estava entretido demais com _outras_ partes da anatomia de Draco para se lembrar de prestar atenção se ele estava ou não com os olhos abertos enquanto beijava.

Hermione, com toda sua perspicácia, notara que havia algo incomodando o amigo, provavelmente em virtude de alguns problemas e uma série de detenções que o grifinório arranjara por azarar (com toda razão, na opinião de Harry) algumas pessoas que se _engraçaram _para o lado de Draco. Já Ron, Seamus, Dean e Neville não precisaram apelar para a perspicácia para saber que Harry estava com problemas. Talvez tivesse algo a ver com o fato de eles terem sido acordados no meio da madrugada com o grifinório voando em círculos pelo quarto com sua Firebolt. Harry se distraíra por um minuto repassando mentalmente a lista de pessoas que tinham ficado tempo demais olhando para Draco naquele dia e, quando percebeu, já tinha voado direto para as cortinas da cama de Seamus.

Por sorte, ninguém se machucou, a não ser que se contasse o orgulho de Harry. Porque Dean, Seamus e Neville não aceitaram muito bem a desculpa de que ele só estava refletindo durante a noite — e, _era óbvio_, não havia nada melhor para colocar a cabeça no lugar do que voar um pouco. Eles só se deram por satisfeitos quando Ron inventou uma história sobre Hermione ter mencionado uma Síndrome de Sonambulismo muito comum em heróis destemidos que derrotavam Lordes das Trevas malvados. Ron também resmungou algo sobre aquele '_idiota pontudo'_ estar bagunçando as idéias do seu melhor amigo antes de esconder a Firebolt de Harry e mandá-lo ir dormir logo de uma vez.

Ron tinha _mesmo_ exagerado, Harry concluiu — ainda magoado pela separação forçada da sua querida vassoura — enquanto ouvia sem escutar a explicação de Snape sobre a poção daquela aula. Chegou até tentar a ler as instruções no quadro negro, mas não passou da segunda linha de ingredientes antes que sua atenção fosse voltada para a porta da sala se abrindo.

"Professor, desculpe o atraso, acabei de sair da ala hospitalar..."

Pansy Parkinson ainda tinha algumas marcas espalhadas pelo rosto, mas parecia ter voltado à cor natural. Harry sentiu o sangue ferver ao vê-la acenar e dar um sorrisinho na direção de Draco, que puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado para que a garota se sentasse. Naquele instante, o grifinório amaldiçoou a hora em que resolvera ficar perto de Ron e Hermione para tentar prestar atenção na aula de poções — o que era muito, _muito _difícil de se fazer com um Draco Malfoy roçando na sua perna cinco em cinco minutos.

Mas quem se importava com uma aula de poções idiota quando Pansy Parkinson estava se _inclinando_ muito sugestivamente para cima do _seu_ namorado, que, aliás, não parecia nem um pouco abalado com isso? Nem mesmo a consciência de que Snape estava esperando pelo seu primeiro deslize para tirar todos os pontos da Grifinória _e_ lhe dar detenção eterna se comparava à gravidade daquilo.

Harry mordeu os lábios e só foi impedido de azarar a idiota até a morte porque Hermione escolheu aquele exato momento para se plantar na sua frente e começar a repassar a matéria que Snape acabara de explicar. E Harry sabia escolher suas batalhas. Lordes das Trevas megalomaníacos, sim, ele podia derrotar. Mas Hermiones Grangers determinadas a explicar uma lição eram simplesmente imbatíveis.

O grifinório tentou fingir que prestava atenção a Hermione ao mesmo tempo em que esticava o pescoço — de um jeito que deixaria sua tia Petúnia se mordendo de inveja, aliás — para espiar o que Draco fazia. O loiro estava sorrindo com uma cumplicidade Sonserina até demais para a amiga enquanto levitava algo para dentro do caldeirão de Neville. Parkinson mal conseguia disfarçar a excitação enquanto conversava — ou melhor dizendo, _insultava_ — o pobre Neville, claramente tentando distraí-lo para disfarçar as ações de Draco.

Não demorou muito para que o conteúdo do caldeirão de Neville entrasse em ebulição e cobrisse o pobre grifinório com uma gosma amarela, que fez seu corpo começar a inchar. Depois de assistir com notável prazer enquanto a cabeça de Neville crescia na mesma velocidade que um _explosivin_ alimentado por Hagrid, Snape o despachou para a enfermaria, não sem antes tirar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória, é lógico. Hermione murmurou algo sobre como aquilo era injusto, Ron esbravejou contra "os malditos sonserinos corruptores de melhores amigos", mas Harry não conseguiu desviar o olhar de Draco e Parkinson, que se dobravam de tanto rir. O moreno estreitou os olhos para a cena. Ele não estava achando graça alguma, sobretudo porque Draco estava rindo tanto que saíam lágrimas dos seus olhos _fechados_.

Quando Neville finalmente conseguiu passar pela porta — sua cabeça crescera tanto que ele teve que ir engatinhando, para divertimento dos sonserinos — Snape ordenou que todos voltassem às suas lições, repassando os ingredientes que deveriam ser utilizados. Nessa hora, Parkinson levantou a mão e, com um suspiro falsamente sentido, alegou que, devido à sua frágil condição de saúde, não poderia executar a tarefa sozinha. Com um aceno de cabeça, Snape respondeu:

"Draco, por favor, ajude à senhorita Parkinson, sim?" O loiro assentiu rapidamente, movendo sua cadeira para ainda mais perto da garota, o que fez Snape dar à Sonserina vinte pontos '_pela grande gentileza do senhor Malfoy'_ e Harry fechar os punhos e dar um soco tão forte na bancada que os grifinórios ao redor dele, com exceção de Ron e Hermione, se afastaram, receosos.

A situação se agravou quando Draco começou a separar os ingredientes da poção, conversando animadamente com Parkinson, e depois destilou o sangue de morcego e deixou as unhas de dragão ferverem — não tanto quanto Harry, que estava a ponto de explodir. Draco nunca o ajudava com suas poções, a não ser para sabotá-las. Como o loiro _ousava _ser tão atencioso assim com Parkinson? Aquilo era simplesmente inadmissível.

Por um momento de profundo horror, Harry se perguntou se Draco fecharia os olhos para beijar Pansy Parkinson, e sentiu um filete de suor escorrer em sua testa antes de se lembrar que Draco Malfoy era muito gay, obrigado, louvados fossem Merlin, Godric _e_ Salazar. Durante um segundo, Harry considerou que talvez, quem sabe, Draco só estivesse sendo gentil com uma colega que o próprio grifinório havia deixado naquelas condições. Ele estava, de fato, quase voltando a se concentrar em sua própria poção quando seus olhos lhe mostraram algo que ele definitivamente não queria ver.

_Draco Malfoy estava descascando o pinhão de Pansy Parkinson_.

O grifinório sentiu seu corpo endurecer. E endurecer no sentido não-divertido da coisa. Seus braços ficaram pesados e, de repente, parecia que seus pés estavam presos ao chão. Presos, sim, porque ele assistiu em perturbador silêncio enquanto Parkinson passava um pinhão para que Malfoy descascasse usando as mãos. E, como Harry bem sabia, Draco era _muito_ cuidadoso com tudo que fazia com as mãos. Não parecia ter a menor pressa, ia puxando a casca com cuidado até tirá-la por completo, sem deixar nada grudado, murmurando para si alguma coisa qualquer e... e… oh, mas que heresia, _até fechava a droga dos olhos_! E Parkinson estava toda sorridente para Draco, a oferecida, certamente pensando no que aquelas mãos tão lindas e habilidosas poderiam fazer entre quatro paredes!

Era lógico que, como bom grifinório defensor dos fracos e oprimidos, Harry não podia permitir um ato libidinoso daqueles em público. Principalmente se esse ato envolvesse Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson na mesma sentença. Não importava se havia um pinhão no meio deles. Aquela destruidora de lares tinha que aprender qual era o seu lugar. Harry precisava agir — e agiu.

Ele só não contava que Draco saísse em defesa de Parkinson. Lógico que não era exatamente _grifinório _da parte de alguém como ele atacar uma pobre menina convalescente com os punhos (sua varinha fora esquecida dentro do caldeirão, que explodiu em cima de um _muito_ irritado Ron Weasley) e tentar enfiar a cabeça dela dentro de uma tigela com lesmas mortas. Afinal, as lesmas eram inocentes e não tinham culpa que Pansy Parkinson era uma aproveitadora inescrupulosa e que Draco Malfoy beijasse de olhos abertos.

O problema de Harry Potter não se resolveu quando ele e Draco Malfoy caíram embolados no chão das masmorras, chutando caldeirões e qualquer um que não fosse esperto o suficiente para sair do caminho. Aliás, ficou muito pior quando Snape esperou que eles tivessem terminado 'a briguinha de casal' — Harry tinha um olho roxo e certamente ganharia alguns galos nas próximas horas, enquanto era pouco provável que Draco ainda tivesse uma costela intacta ou conseguisse colocar seus cabelos sedosos no lugar tão cedo — para avisar que a Grifinória perderia cinqüenta pontos e que Harry acabava de ganhar uma semana de detenções.

Mas as coisas poderiam ser bem piores. Harry, por exemplo, poderia ter continuado consciente depois do último soco que ganhou de Draco Malfoy e percebido que, enquanto massageava o pulso, o loiro _fechara_ os olhos.

— X —

"… eu já perguntei para Pomfrey, mas ela disse que não vê relação alguma entre a mudança comportamental do Harry e um possível retorno de Voldemort. Ela falou que nós estamos nos preocupando demais e que devemos dar um tempo para ele se acostumar com as mudanças", Harry ouviu a voz de Hermione ao longe e abriu os olhos. Ele conhecia aquele lugar só pelo teto. A enfermaria de Hogwarts, sua velha e inseparável companheira.

"É culpa do Malfoy. Eu tenho certeza que ele está envolvido nisso de algum jeito, o idiota deve ter jogado um feitiço no Harry quando ele não estava olhando".

Ron. _É claro_. Harry se perguntou se deveria avisar os amigos, que conversavam do lado de fora das cortinas ao redor da sua cama, que havia acordado. Hmmmmm… talvez não. Ouvir um pouco não poderia fazer mal.

"Seja razoável, Ron". Harry podia ver nitidamente a imagem de Hermione rodando os olhos para o namorado. _Ah, o amor_. "Eu acho… acho que no fundo o Harry só está com _ciúmes_ do Malfoy".

"_Quê_!", Ron gritou indignado, ecoando os pensamentos de Harry. "Oh, por favor, Hermione! Agora quem não está _sendo razoável_ é você.", o ruivo continuou, e Harry balançou a cabeça em concordância com o amigo. _Ciúmes, ele? Que piada!_

"Ron… você mesmo disse outro dia que o Harry anda estranho demais ultimamente, que nem no meio da guerra ele ficou desse jeito. Tem algo errado com ele, é óbvio. E você viu o jeito que ele azarou Parkinson no final de semana e o ataque que ele teve hoje durante a aula. Isso para não falar das ameaças que ele fez ao Zabini outro dia, só porque ele mencionou que Malfoy estava 'voando bem'. Ao Zabini, Ron. O namorado _heterossexual _da _sua_ irmã".

"É… bem", Ron parecia estar pensando, e Harry considerou que não havia nada de errado em ele se incomodar com Zabini elogiando o jeito que seu namorado voava. Porque era _óbvio _que uma coisa dessas só seria notada por alguém com pouco amor à própria vida que andasse prestando atenção _demais _emDraco. "Bem… tentar azarar o Flitwick só porque ele deu dez pontos para a Sonserina quando Malfoy acertou uma resposta me pareceu exagero, mesmo", o ruivo comentou. Harry torceu o nariz. _Exagero _porque Ron não notara a maneira que Flitwick medira Draco de cima a baixo antes de dar os dez pontos. Independentemente de ele estar querendo avaliar seu movimento de varinha ou não.

"Eu só me pergunto _por que _tudo isso começou", Hermione disse, seu tom pensativo. "Malfoy continua sendo um idiota, mas não é como se ele desse motivos para o Harry ficar tão inseguro assim. Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido para ele ficar desse jeito… Algo deve ter sido o ponto de origem. Quanto tempo faz que Harry está assim? Umas duas semanas, certo?"

Houve uma pausa, como se os dois estivessem considerando a questão, e Harry se sentiu ofendido por ser o tema da conversa entre os amigos. Quer dizer, não é como se houvesse alguma coisa de _errado _com ele. Ele estava perfeitamente bem e dono de si. Sério.

"É verdade. Ele está estranho desde aquele dia em que eu vi os dois se agarrando no campo de Quadribol. Lembra? Eu comentei que tinha pegado Harry e o Malfoy se amassando e _nem_ saí correndo…", Ron disse por fim, a voz trêmula, como se não gostasse de lembrar da cena.

"Certo…", Hermione ponderou. "E teve algo de diferente nesse dia? Além do fato de você não ter saído correndo, é claro?"

"Não, não que eu me lembre".

"Mesmo? Nenhuma frase ambígua, nenhum gesto diferente, nenhum comentário?", a amiga insistiu.

"Não, não… A não ser que… Bem…", a voz de Ron soou meio hesitante. "Tem uma coisa… errr…"

"O que foi?", Hermione perguntou, claramente curiosa.

"É que… pensando bem… eu acho que… que talvez o Harry pode ter se incomodado com um comentário que eu fiz".

"Ron, você não sugeriu que ele fosse testado para _Imperius _de novo, sugeriu?"

"Não, não, mas eu ainda não acho que essa seja uma má idéia, Hermione! Mas… bem, eu só… perguntei para ele se… se ele não se importava do Malfoy… é… _beijardeolhosabertos_".

"O quê?", Hermione perguntou, e Harry sentou na cama tão rápido que se seus ossos tivessem bocas teriam gritado de dor. _Como Ron podia sair espalhando aquilo para todo mundo? Que espécie de melhor amigo ele era?_

"Olha, não é como se eu estivesse feliz em saber disso, ok? Eu só fui procurá-lo e encontrei os dois daquele jeito e não deu para _não _notar que o Malfoy estava com aqueles olhos de coruja _arregalados _enquanto tentava sugar os pulmões do Harry pela boca. Eu achei estranho, só isso, juro!"

"Oh, Ron…", Hermione soltou um suspiro cansado. "Então não é à toa que o Harry anda desse jeito. Ele deve ter achado que tem algo de errado no namoro deles!"

Harry franziu a testa e cruzou os braços, irritado por a amiga poder lê-lo tão bem. Francamente, ele não era previsível desse jeito.

"É lógico que tem alguma coisa errada no… no… _na-mo-ro_ deles, já que cinqüenta por cento _daquilo _se chama Draco Malfoy".

Harry pôde imaginar claramente o olhar cortante que Hermione lançou ao ruivo antes de responder, "E você por acaso o aconselhou a fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso?"

"Claro que não!", respondeu Ron, ofendido. "Hermione, você consegue mesmo _me_ imaginar dando conselhos amorosos para o Harry em relação ao _Malfoy_?"

Harry novamente concordou com a cabeça em silêncio, lembrando-se da constrangedora experiência de alguns meses atrás, quando Ron, do meio do nada, disse que, como melhores amigos, eles deveriam poder falar de tudo e não fazia sentido que evitassem mencionar as _opções sexuais _de Harry, só porque isso podia fazer o ruivo desmaiar ou vomitar.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, um muito corajoso Ron, para quebrar o clima, perguntou a Harry se fazer sexo com Malfoy era tão bom assim para convencê-lo a desistir completamente das garotas. Harry tentou explicar, mas não conseguiu completar muitas frases antes de começar a gaguejar e o rosto e as orelhas de Ron ficarem mais vermelhos que seus cabelos. Depois desse incidente, os dois concordaram, extremamente felizes, em nunca mais tocarem no assunto, e tudo tinha sido perfeito desde então.

"Certo, eu entendo o seu lado. Mas temos que pensar num jeito de ajudar Harry, Ron, porque, teimoso do jeito que é, não vai ser fácil tirar essa idéia da cabeça dele. Venha, vamos aproveitar enquanto ele está dormindo para ir à biblioteca, tenho certeza que tem algum livro que pode nos ajudar".

Harry ouviu os dois amigos se afastarem e bufou, irritado. Ron e Hermione estavam levando aquilo muito a sério, não era para tanto. Além disso, não era _ele_ quem precisava de ajuda, eram os infelizes que por ventura ousassem se meter entre ele e Draco. Aliás, Ron e Hermione pareciam estar prestando atenção demais ao namoro de Harry, e isso não era um bom sinal. Só podia significar que os dois também estavam interessados no loiro, e era melhor que o moreno ficasse de olhos bem abertos.

_Sem trocadilhos. _

— X—

Harry não saberia explicar como, mas, depois disso, as coisas pioraram. E muito. Porque, mesmo ele tendo feito as pazes com Draco após o incidente na aula de poções, o loiro parecia estar adivinhando que o mero fato de ele pedir que Zabini lhe passasse, _por favor_, os ovos com bacon no café da manhã lhe tirava do sério.

E não parou por aí. Draco passou o final de semana inteiro sendo extremamente gentil — para os padrões de um Malfoy — com toda e qualquer pessoa que cruzasse o caminho deles. Harry poderia ter achado que aquilo era uma mudança positiva no comportamento do loiro, se não estivesse tão ocupado se perguntando por que _diabos_ Neville fizera _aquela_ cara quando Draco lhe perguntou as horas — e, ainda por cima, _agradeceu_ depois de ouvir a resposta trêmula do grifinório. Ou tentando descobrir uma maneira de explodir Seamus com a força do pensamento depois de o irlandês ter reparado que Draco cortara os cabelos, ou, ainda, procurando se acalmar quando se deu conta que Ron e Hermione não tiraram os olhos do loiro um único instante durante o jantar de domingo.

E agora Harry estava acordado durante mais uma madrugada, seu cérebro trabalhando furiosamente — o que em poucos momentos da sua vida quis dizer boa coisa. O grifinório _tinha _que fazer seu namorado perceber como era bom beijar de olhos fechados. Já que a (genial, na sua opinião) idéia dos olhos vendados não havia funcionado, ele precisava elaborar uma segunda alternativa.

Porque, naquele momento, Harry não conseguiria pensar em algo que desejasse mais do que Draco o beijando de olhos fechados. Ele até tiraria uma foto e mandaria para o Profeta colocar na primeira página, ampliada, com uma legenda brega de como o relacionamento deles era verdadeiro, sincero e carinhoso. Não apenas seria um ótimo recado de que quem mexesse com o sonserino teria uma morte lenta e dolorosa, como também uma prova documental e irrefutável de que Draco Malfoy era seu. Seu, seu, seu, só seu e de mais ninguém. Será que ele teria que desenhar para o resto do mundo entender?

Acalentado por pensamentos tão doces e delicados, Harry finalmente adormeceu, abraçado ao travesseiro — com tanta força que algumas penas se espalharam pelo quarto.

As idéias de Harry pareciam muito mais claras pela manhã, enquanto ele comia uma fatia de torta de caramelo e esperava Draco aparecer no Grande Salão. Os outros grifinórios já despertos estavam, estranhamente, amontoados nos cantos da mesa. Harry achou muita gentileza da parte deles deixar aquele monte de espaço vazio para dar privacidade para ele e Draco tomarem café juntos e em paz. A lealdade entre grifinórios era mesmo muito legal, ele pensou consigo enquanto dava outra mordida na torta, ainda que tivesse a impressão de ter ouvido as palavras 'psicótico', 'surtado' e 'pior do que uma _veela _com ciúmes' nas conversas alheias. De quem será que eles estariam falando? Entretanto, toda vez que Harry levantava o olhar na direção dos sussurros, as pessoas ficavam quietas e apenas sorriam e acenavam nervosamente para ele.

Mas o que importava era que o moreno sentia-se aliviado por finalmente, enquanto tomava banho naquela manhã, ter encontrado uma solução para o seu problema. Na verdade, era bastante óbvio. Como é que ele não tinha pensado naquilo antes? Quer dizer, Draco crescera em uma mansão, acostumado a ser mimado pelos pais e a ter tudo o que queria na hora em que queria. Por isso, era claro que, se ele estava se comportando daquele jeito estranho, era porque queria chamar a atenção de Harry.

E era isso que Harry faria — lhe daria toda atenção possível, não sairia do seu lado e atenderia todos os seus desejos, até que Draco se sentisse seguro e _mimado _o suficiente para fechar os olhos enquanto beijasse.

Com um suspiro de imensa felicidade, Harry comeu o último pedaço de torta e colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto quando o loiro adentrou o Grande Salão, pronto para colocar seu novo plano em ação.

E, se dessa vez não funcionasse, ele sempre tinha a opção de lançar um feitiço de conjuntivite sem Draco perceber.

— X —

'_Talvez não tenha sido uma idéia tão boa assim'_, Harry admitiu em silêncio mais tarde, enquanto carregava a sua mochila e a de Draco para a biblioteca, onde eles pretendiam estudar com Ron e Hermione. Porque passar o dia inteiro ao lado de Draco significava não apenas se transformar em seu escravo pessoal, mas, também, ter que presenciar o loiro _interagindo _com os outros.

Harry já perdera as contas de quantas pessoas tinha azarado até então. Se continuasse desse jeito, ele teria ficar em Hogwarts por mais um ano depois que se formasse, só para cumprir todas as detenções que ganhara (isso sem contar aquelas em que não conseguiram colocar a culpa nele, é claro). Não ajudava muito também a aparente necessidade patológica que Draco sentia de ser o centro das atenções. Pelo amor de Merlin, ele havia até se oferecido para ajudar os sonserinos do terceiro ano a estudar poções, mais cedo, no salão comunal. Harry teve que se controlar muito para não mandar para a enfermaria um grupinho de meninas idiotas que não paravam de suspirar cada vez que o loiro abria a boca. E Draco, ao invés de colocá-las no devido lugar, apenas alargava seu sorriso e continuava a explicação, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Harry ficou imensamente aliviado quando a sessão de estudos teve que ser interrompida mais cedo do que o previsto, já que Malfoy, sendo Malfoy, dera um jeito de sabotar as instruções da lição que estava ensinando, e os terceiroanistas acabaram ingerindo um laxante no lugar da poção de animar. Enquanto os coitados corriam desesperados à procura do banheiro mais próximo, o salão comunal inteiro da Sonserina explodiu em risada, e Harry teve que agüentar firme e forte enquanto os outros vinham cumprimentar Draco com abraços, tapinhas nas costas, apertos de mão e, _oh_, beijos na bochecha.

Quando Harry finalmente chegou à biblioteca no horário marcado com Ron e Hermione, ele estava uma pilha de nervos. Parecia que Draco estava querendo testá-lo de propósito. Além disso, Ron e Hermione também estavam agindo de modo muito estranho desde a conversa que o grifinório ouvira na enfermaria. Eles pareciam estar sempre prestando atenção em Draco — Ron, principalmente, podia ser visto atrás do sonserino onde quer que fosse. Harry não queria desconfiar do seu melhor amigo, mas o ruivo não estava lhe deixando muita escolha.

Seria bom passar algum tempo em silêncio na calmaria da biblioteca, o grifinório ponderou, cumprimentando os amigos com um aceno de mão e indo sentar ao lado de Draco. Ele abriu um livro numa página qualquer e fingiu se entreter na leitura para poder espiar ao redor enquanto os outros estudavam. Quando se certificou que a integridade física do loiro não corria perigo, se permitiu começar sua lição de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas. As horas passaram na mais absoluta tranqüilidade, até que…

"Weasley, faça algo de útil da sua existência e me dê uma mão aqui".

As palavras de Draco ecoaram como um sino de igreja anunciando as doze badaladas dentro da cabeça de Harry. O sonserino acabara de deixar o conforto da cadeira ao lado de Harry para buscar um livro e, na volta, se inclinara para o lado da mesa onde Ron lia com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Hermione. O loiro estendera as mãos na direção do ruivo, que o encarava como se ele fosse um hipogrifo de duas cabeças.

Harry sentiu a veia de sua têmpora saltar. Como, como, _C-O-M-O_ Draco podia pedir ajuda para Ron para qualquer coisa quando ele, seu prestativo namorado, estava logo ali do lado? O moreno fechou ambas as mãos em punho, enquanto Draco se inclinava ainda mais na direção do ruivo.

"Meu tinteiro não quer abrir de jeito nenhum, Weasley. Da última vez que eu pedi para Potter fazer isso ele derrubou metade da tinta em mim. Você não se importa, não é mesmo?"

Depois de trocar um longo olhar com Hermione, Ron pegou o tinteiro das mãos de Draco, que fechou os olhos em agradecimento — aqui Harry tossiu e lembrou de voltar respirar — e, hesitantemente, forçou a tampa, que abriu no mesmo instante, derrubando tinta preta no colo do ruivo.

Nos próximos dez segundos, uma série de acontecimentos se desenrolou diante dos demais ocupantes da biblioteca, mas a maioria só passou a prestar atenção quando Hermione deu um berro e acenou com a varinha, e Harry se viu preso por duas mãos invisíveis, que o impediam de ir para cima de Ron, completamente sujo de tinta, e Draco, que conjurara uma toalha verde.

"Harry, se controla!"

"Eu—estou—CONTROLADO!", berrou Harry enquanto tentava se livrar das mãos invisíveis do feitiço que o puxavam para trás. "E, _você_, pare de olhar para _ele_!"

As orelhas de Ron coraram quando o ruivo percebeu que Harry estava se referindo a ele. Não ajudou muito que Draco tivesse escolhido aquele instante para tentar se aproximar novamente do outro com a toalha estendida, _sorrindo_. Certo, rindo debochadamente talvez fosse uma descrição mais acurada, mas Harry não estava em condições de ser acurado naquele momento.

"Potter, pare de ranger os dentes. Esse barulho me incomoda. E você ainda vai ter um aneurisma se continuar perdendo o controle desse jeito. Francamente", Draco recomendou.

Ron começou a grunhir quando a toalha entregue pelo sonserino teve o efeito contrário do que o esperado e, ao invés de absorver a tinta, apenas a espalhou mais. Harry parou de se debater e mirou Draco como se não estivesse vendo um palmo adiante do nariz. E, na verdade, não estava.

"_Francamente? _Francamente? O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo?" o moreno cerrou os dentes ainda mais.

"Harry," desta vez era Hermione quem tentava chamar o amigo à razão. "Escute o que você está dizendo. Este é o Ron. Aquele é o Malfoy. _Não. _Simplesmente, não".

"Harry!", Ron soou entre incrédulo e horrorizado, incapaz de conceber a idéia de que...

"Vamos lá, Potter. Você não pode estar com ciúmes de um pobretão como o Weasley!" Draco zombou, fazendo a toalha desaparecer.

"É isso mesm—ei! Como é que é, Malfoy?" Ron deu um passo rápido na direção de Draco e segurou o loiro pela frente das vestes. Harry fez mais força contra as mãos que o seguravam. Hermione reforçou o feitiço.

"Ora, ora, pensando _rápido_ desse jeito, Weasley, eu vou mesmo acabar te confundindo com o Potter um dia desses." Draco riu-se sem se abalar. "Todos os grifinórios são lerdos assim?"

Hermione rodou os olhos e fez Ron largar o sonserino, antes de, com um movimento de varinha, limpar a tinta da roupa do ruivo.

"Harry, você ainda não percebeu que Malfoy anda te provocando de propósito?"

Harry arregalou os olhos verdes e deixou a boca pender. Hermione soltou um suspiro. Ron concordou com a cabeça e olhou para Draco como se ele fosse o culpado de todos os problemas do mundo. E, para falar a verdade, no momento ele era. O loiro, porém, fez ar de ofendido, depois de lançar um olhar cortante para Hermione, que pareceu fazer a palavra _'sangue-ruim'_ flutuar no espaço entre eles.

"Como você pode acreditar nisso, _Harry_?", a voz de Draco ganhou um quê de coitadinho que só enganaria uma criança de cinco anos, mais ou menos a idade mental de Harry naquele instante. "Só porque eu sou da Sonserina, vocês acham que eu estou sempre conspirando, manipulando... que eu estou fazendo tudo de propósito e premeditadamente! _Quando foi _que eu te dei motivos para pensar isso da minha pessoa?", ele disse de modo dramático e continuou antes que Hermione e Ron, que tinham aberto a boca, pudessem responder. "Eu achava que você confiasse em mim!"

Até Madame Pince tinha parado para escutar o discurso de Draco Malfoy, que cruzou os braços e torceu o rosto como se estivesse profundamente magoado. Ou como se tentasse não rir. E, em silêncio, todos assistiram Malfoy dar as costas para o trio de amigos e sair sem olhar para trás. Depois, a biblioteca inteira virou a cabeça para ver a reação de Harry.

Quem estivesse prestando atenção no loiro teria visto um sorrisinho de vitória se formar em seu rosto, mas todos, sem exceção estavam ocupados demais assistindo o grifinório começar a perseguir Ron e Hermione, que, tão logo Harry os alcançasse, também teriam problemas.

— X—

Ron e Hermione não estavam falando com Harry na terça-feira, assim como Draco, que tomara café na mesa da Sonserina e não lhe dirigira nem um único olhar durante toda a manhã. Sozinho, sem namorado e sem amigos, Harry rumou para sua primeira aula, se perguntando, afinal, onde ele teria errado.

Era lógico que estavam todos contra o relacionamento dos dois. Até seus amigos, ele não podia acreditar! Era certo que Ron e Hermione nunca tinham sido os mais entusiastas do caso Potter-Malfoy, mas Harry nunca esperaria uma coisa dessas vinda de nenhum deles. E ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar da cabeça Draco saindo daquele jeito da biblioteca na noite anterior.

_Será que era essa a razão de Draco beijar de olhos abertos? Estaria ele insatisfeito com o relacionamento deles e com medo de se entregar achando que Harry não confiava nele?_

Harry precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava encontrar Draco e pedir desculpas, explicar que não era nada daquilo. Mas, antes, Harry tinha uma detenção para cumprir e sentiu uma raiva incontrolável só de pensar no bando de abutres que voariam para cima de Draco na sua ausência.

Snape tinha mandado que Harry fosse para a enfermaria, onde deveria limpar as comadres sem a ajuda de magia, mas, por causa da superlotação de terceiroanistas sonserinos, Pomfrey dispensou a ajuda. O professor então levou Harry para sua sala, dizendo para ele reorganizar manualmente o armário de poções, trocando-as de frascos e prateleiras sem derramar uma única gota, ou ele descobriria sozinho o conteúdo dos recipientes. Sem olhar nas etiquetas.

Harry não se incomodou com a mudança de funções; pelo contrário, ficou muito satisfeito, porque sabia que Draco teria que passar na sala de Snape mais tarde para deixar a redação que não tinha entregado na aula anterior. Antes de fechar a porta, Snape recomendou que ele tomasse cuidado com os vapores das poções, pois alguns poderiam ser fatais, "_e seria uma pena… desperdiçar poções tão raras com você_".

Harry se concentrou no trabalho durante as horas que se seguiram, querendo terminar aquilo logo para poder conversar com Draco quando ele aparecesse. Já estava quase acabando quando derrubou um frasco, que rolou para debaixo da mesa, felizmente, sem quebrar. Xingando a si mesmo, o grifinório abaixou e engatinhou para debaixo da mesa, atrás do fugitivo. Foi nessa hora que ele ouviu barulhos de passos do lado de fora. Draco estava chegando. O grifinório levantou a cabeça na mesma hora e bateu o cocuruto na mesa com tanta força que viu pelo menos umas três constelações antes de sua visão voltar ao normal. Ele não teve tempo para levantar antes do sonserino entrar na sala, rindo alto. Imediatamente, Harry percebeu que Draco não estava sozinho.

"… sério, Pansy, você tinha que ter visto a cara deles! Weasley estava tão vermelho que eu achei que fosse explodir. Foi hilário!", Draco estava dizendo, aparentemente com dificuldade para falar de tanto rir.

"Oh, meu deus, Draco, eu não acredito que eu perdi isso!" Parkinson respondeu, soluçando entre as risadas. "E no meio da biblioteca! Que jogada de mestre! O Potter está comendo na sua mão".

"Eu te disse, não disse? Falei que se começasse a beijá-lo de olhos abertos e deixasse alguém como o idiota sem-noção do Weasley nos ver um dia desses, o Cicatriz ia acabar enlouquecendo. _Grifinórios_. Tão inseguros. Tão previsíveis. Tão nobres e ocupados em salvar o mundo que não perceberiam nem se alguém estivesse tramando uma revolução debaixo dos seus narizes", a voz de Draco carregava aquele desprezo especial que ele reservava para falar de grifinórios, trouxas e Weasleys. Não necessariamente nesta ordem. "Vamos, agora, eu quero meu dinheiro. Venci a aposta com louvores, fiz com que ele ficasse com ciúmes até da minha sombra, azarasse metade da escola e ainda brigasse com os dois fiéis escudeiros. Zabini e Nott já me pagaram, Crabble e Goyle também. Só estão faltando Greengrass e você, é claro".

Harry apertou os olhos por trás dos óculos e sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva. Fora feito de idiota na frente da escola inteira. Brigara com seus dois melhores amigos e ganhara mais detenções que seu pai e Sirius deviam ter recebido em sete anos de Hogwarts. Oh, Malfoy ia ter que pagar. Ele bateu a cabeça na mesa mais uma vez antes de conseguir engatinhar para fora, furioso.

"Eu pagarei, querido, com prazer. Você mereceu. Oh, o que eu não daria para ter visto a cara do Potter…"

"Acho que foi a coisa mais engraçada que-".

"DRACO MALFOY!", Harry gritou em plenos pulmões quando ficou de pé, e tanto Draco quanto Parkinson estremeceram e ficaram consideravelmente pálidos antes de se voltarem na direção dele. Draco arregalou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás, seu pomo de adão subindo e descendo lentamente conforme ele engolia em seco com visível dificuldade.

"Harry?", ele disse com a voz fraca, sorrindo sem muita convicção. "Você não deveria estar cumprindo a detenção na enfermaria?"

Harry sentiu suas narinas alargarem e seu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva enquanto ele caminhava de modo decidido até seu namorado. As prateleiras ao redor começaram a sacudir, e, as luzes, a piscar. Draco deu mais um passo para trás, procurando Parkinson com uma das mãos.

"Nossa, acho que estou sobrando. Depois a gente se fala, tá, Draco? Eu vou… eu tenho que…", Parkinson murmurou antes de sair correndo para fora da sala. Draco tentou segui-la, mas Harry se antecipou e o segurou pelo ombro num pulo, virando-o de frente e fechando a porta com o corpo do loiro. Deu para ouvir o ruído das costelas de Draco batendo com força contra a madeira, os olhos _fechados_ antecipando os murros.

"Com pressa, Draco, _querido_?", disse o grifinório, sua voz perigosamente baixa.

"Er... pare com isso, Pot— Harry! Olha, foi só uma brincadeira, está bem? Sabe, para deixar as coisas mais... animadas." Ainda que o loiro estivesse tentando se manter calmo, sua voz o traía, tremendo de pânico engarrafado. Ou talvez fosse só a idéia de ter Harry prensando seu corpo contra uma superfície tão convidativa quanto aquela.

"_Oh_." Harry abriu um sorriso que não se estendeu aos seus olhos verdes, o que fez Draco se encolher um pouco mais. "Então as coisas entre nós nunca foram _animadas_ o bastante para você?"

Draco abaixou a cabeça, parecendo pela primeira vez um pouco envergonhado do que aprontara. Não durou muito. Logo ele já tinha erguido novamente o rosto, os lábios traindo um sorrisinho maldoso.

"Você não quer mesmo que eu admita que na verdade a idéia era só te sacanear um pouco em homenagem aos velhos tempos, certo?"

O loiro ensaiou o seu melhor sorriso, mas, ao ver que Harry não parecera achar muita graça, o engoliu no mesmo seguinte.

"Fazer com que eu brigasse com Ron e Hermione, me deixar sem dormir por dias, ficar se engraçando para metade da escola só pelo prazer de me ver revirando os olhos. Foi divertido, Draco?"

Draco pareceu sentir vontade de responder que sim, fora decididamente hilário, e que ele repetiria tudo sem hesitar. Mas, sabiamente, preferiu ficar em silêncio.

"Eu não estou zangado, Malfoy", Harry continuou num tom de voz quase sussurrado. "Eu deveria ter esperado que você agisse como um sonserino filho da puta uma vez ou outra".

O loiro arregalou os olhos, surpreso pelo rumo que conversa estava tomando.

"Foi bom me provocar, não? Aposto que foi. Mas, quer saber de uma coisa? Dois podem jogar esse jogo, Draco. E nós dois sabemos muito bem quem _sempre_ ganha no final."

Draco torceu o nariz, mas sequer teve tempo de responder antes de sentir as mãos de Harry descerem pela sua cintura, segurando-o no lugar para então capturar seus lábios num beijo quase grosseiro. Harry tinha consciência de que sua força era notável em cada um de seus gestos. A língua firme e quente que exigia passagem na boca do loiro. As mãos grossas que subiam e desciam pelo corpo de Draco, se fixando em sua nuca e aprofundando o beijo ainda mais.

Harry interrompeu o beijo propositadamente para encontrar um Draco Malfoy de olhos fechados, a cabeça pendendo para trás, a boca ligeiramente aberta, ofegante. Aquela visão do loiro submisso e sem forças quase fez o grifinório desistir do que tinha em mente, mas o som das risadas dele ainda ecoava com a força de um gongo em sua cabeça. _Não_. Draco Malfoy fora um menino muito travesso e merecia um castigo à altura.

"_Harry_..."

O moreno usou uma das mãos para segurar Draco pelo pescoço e a outra para trazê-lo mais perto pela cintura. E então, empregando um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, Harry atirou o loiro contra a mesa, derrubando meia dúzia de frascos no chão. Draco soltou um gemido estrangulado quando sentiu o peso do grifinório sobre o seu corpo, e foi imediatamente calado pela boca de Harry exigindo a sua mais uma vez.

De olhos bem abertos, Harry fez questão de assistir à expressão de Draco mudar gradativamente. A testa ligeiramente tensa foi relaxando aos poucos, conforme Harry afrouxava o nó da gravata verde e prata, os cantos dos lábios formando um sorriso cálido enquanto a mão do grifinório arrebentava botão atrás de botão de sua camisa.

A pele pálida do peito de Draco em poucos instantes já estava repleta de marcas avermelhadas feitas pelos lábios de Harry, que puxou as calças e a roupa de baixo do outro com força, fazendo com que o loiro abrisse os olhos e levantasse uma sobrancelha, o encarando com um brilho provocativo no olhar.

"É isso que você chama de jogo, _Potter_?" Draco sorriu e passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, se inclinando na direção de Harry e fazendo menção de tirar as vestes do grifinório.

Harry agiu tão rápido que o loiro sequer pôde ver o sorriso predatório que se formou no rosto do grifinório. Em questão de instantes, o moreno invertera as posições, virando Draco de bruços sobre a mesa e prendendo seus pulsos nas costas.

Harry, ainda inteiramente vestido e tomando cuidado para não soltar Draco, inclinou o corpo sobre o dele, escutando o loiro ofegar ao sentir a pele nua em contato com o metal frio do zíper e dos botões de sua roupa. A outra mão de Harry desceu pela cintura de Draco, contornando-a e alcançando a ereção semi-desperta do loiro. Draco reagiu imediatamente ao toque, tentando se livrar da mão que prendia seus pulsos. Harry abriu outro sorriso e, aproximando sua boca da orelha do loiro, sussurrou:

"Eu só estou começando, _Malfoy_…"

"Potter!", Draco gritou. "Me larga, isso não tem a menor graça!" sibilou o sonserino, a face prensada contra a madeira.

"Verdade?" a voz de Harry, longe de ser amável, era sarcástica. "Me parece que alguém aqui está..." Harry então apertou a ereção de Draco com um pouco de força, fazendo o loiro gemer. "..._se contorcendo_ de tanto rir, não?"

"Vai se foder, Potter!", o loiro protestou, ofegante.

Desta vez, Harry soltou uma risada alta. "Você primeiro, Malfoy!", disse, dando mais uma estocada forte na ereção do loiro antes de abandoná-la. Estava determinado a dar uma lição em Draco, de um jeito que ele nunca mais se esquecesse. O sonserino tinha passado dos limites, e agora era ele quem iria ganhar um problema. E dos grandes.

Sem soltar os braços de Draco, Harry esticou o pé para trazer para perto de si a varinha do sonserino, que havia caído no chão junto com suas roupas. Depois, lançou um feitiço para manter os punhos de Draco presos às costas, deixando as duas mãos do grifinório livres. Harry sentiu o loiro ficar imediatamente tenso.

"Oh, tenha medo, Malfoy. Tenha muito medo",provocou, deixando a varinha de Malfoy sobre a mesa e começando a se despir, sem pressa, seus olhos grudados no sonserino, que virara a cabeça e tentava espiar por cima dos ombros.

Quando estava completamente nu, Harry segurou o outro com firmeza pela cintura usando as duas mãos e, num movimento rápido, abaixou o rosto e traçou com a língua o contorno da espinha do loiro até seu pescoço. Sentiu Malfoy estremecer e reprimir um gemido e, sorrindo para si mesmo, assoprou suavemente o ponto da nuca que acabara de lamber, vendo, satisfeito, os minúsculos pêlos claros se arrepiarem.

Os músculos de Draco relaxaram debaixo das suas mãos, e foi nessa hora que Harry mordeu com força a pele pálida na junção do ombro direito com o pescoço do loiro, arrancando dele um grito de surpresa e dor.

"Potter!", ele o repreendeu num tom que deveria ter a intenção de soar indignado, embora mais parecesse um choramingo. Harry passou a língua pelo lugar que tinha acabado de morder, começando a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço e pelas costas do outro. Draco se arqueava para trás, tentando manter o equilíbrio mesmo sem ter como se apoiar.

Uma mão de Harry acariciou o tórax do sonserino, beliscando seus mamilos, e correu para baixo até encontrar sua ereção. O grifinório voltou a estimular o namorado devagar, mantendo a cintura de Draco firme enquanto o sonserino tentava se forçar para frente, querendo incentivar as carícias a aumentarem o ritmo. A língua de Harry agora estava no lóbulo da orelha de Draco, que inclinava o pescoço para trás em abandono, permitindo que o grifinório ganhasse mais e mais acesso.

Harry se aproximou um pouco mais, fazendo com que a sua já consideravelmente desperta ereção fosse apertada contra a pele de Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos da sua mão. O sonserino apoiou a cabeça no ombro do grifinório, os olhos fechados, e desistiu de manter a compostura, gemendo alto.

Harry mordeu o lábio ao ver o outro tão entregue e cobriu a boca dele com a sua, o beijo meio desencontrado pela posição em que eles estavam, mas nada que diminuísse a sua intensidade. A mão que segurava o Draco pela cintura tateou a mesa até encontrar a varinha do sonserino, e Harry rapidamente lançou um feitiço lubrificante em si mesmo. Ele se masturbou por alguns instantes, seus gemidos acompanhando os de Draco, e começou a preparar o loiro com os dedos, um de cada vez até que o terceiro entrasse, arrancando reações cada vez mais entusiastas, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, mordiscava o pescoço de Draco.

O grifinório sentiu que o namorado já estava pronto e não agüentaria mais por muito tempo. Ele retirou os dedos e se posicionou para tomá-lo, e Draco, que murmurava palavras sem sentidos, o incentivou, empurrando o quadril para trás. Nessa hora, Harry respirou fundo, usou todo seu (pouco) auto-controle e se impediu de continuar, também interrompendo os movimentos da sua mão, que voltara a estimular a ereção do outro.

"Peça desculpas, Malfoy", ele sussurrou maldosamente no ouvido do sonserino. "Peça desculpas, e me convença de que você realmente está arrependido pelo que fez, ou eu dou as costas e te deixo aqui sozinho nesse estado".

"Po-Po- Potter!", Draco gaguejou, a respiração ofegante e a voz falhando. "Vo-você não ousaria!".

"Quer apostar?", Harry respondeu, satisfeito por sua voz estar só um _pouco_ trêmula e intimamente rezando para que Draco não quisesse pôr sua palavra à prova.

Draco mordeu os lábios, aparentemente tentando estabelecer alguma linha de raciocínio na condição em que se encontrava, ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava o corpo, tentando re-estabelecer algum contato com Harry. O loiro apertou os olhos, soltando um suspiro frustrado.

"Mas que merda, Potter! Eu não acredito… como você… seu… uh, droga!", ele resmungou e ficou quieto, parecendo decidir que falar não era uma atitude inteligente naquele momento.

"Isso não me parece uma desculpa convincente, Malfoy", Harry sibilou, movendo o quadril para frente de modo que começasse a entrar em Draco devagar, mas se interrompendo de novo. Os dois gemeram ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh, droga. Droga, droga, _drogadrogadroga_!", Draco exclamou, desesperadamente tentando se movimentar para trás, mas impedido pelas mãos firmes do grifinório na sua cintura.

O loiro grunhiu de irritação e fechou os olhos antes de dizer, com os dentes rilhados. "Ok. Você venceu. Me desculpe, está bem?"

"Com mais convicção, _Malfoy_", Harry sussurrou antes de se forçar um pouco mais para dentro do loiro e beijar o seu pescoço. Draco gemeu de novo.

"Ah, pelo amor de Salazar! Seu… seu… seu idiota! Onde é que está toda a nobreza grifinória agora, hein?", Draco resmungou irritado, e Harry começou a se afastar lentamente.

"NÃO! Harry! Onde você pensa que vai?", o loiro gritou. "Oh, merda. Me desculpe, me desculpe, me desculpe, seu imbecil. Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, nunca mais faço nada disso, até peço desculpas para o Weasley se você quiser. Agora, por tudo que é sagrado, _anda logo de uma vez_!"

Harry sorriu para si mesmo, aliviado, e apoiou a testa no ombro de Draco antes de, com uma estocada firme, entrar completamente nele, as mãos na sua cintura para mantê-lo no lugar. Os dois gemeram juntos mais uma vez. Harry voltou a envolver a ereção de Draco com a mão e começou a estimulá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que investia freneticamente contra ele.

Não demorou muito para que eles atingissem o clímax, Harry dentro de Draco, e Draco em cima da mesa da sala de Snape. Exausto, o grifinório, usou a varinha para soltar os braços do loiro e se deixou escorregar até o chão, deitando em cima das próprias roupas. Com um suspiro de contentamento, Draco o seguiu, apoiando a cabeça no seu peito nu.

"Você é um idiota, Potter", Draco declarou, reprimindo um bocejo.

"Também te amo, Malfoy", Harry respondeu com um mal disfarçado sorriso.

Os dois se beijaram suavemente e continuaram abraçados até suas respirações voltarem ao normal. Harry estava quase adormecendo quando escutou o som da porta se abrindo. Em mortificado silêncio, ele assistiu a Severus Snape passar os olhos pela bagunça de frascos quebrados, até avistar o casal deitado no chão. Seu rosto ficou anormalmente pálido antes de ganhar perigosos tons de vermelho.

Oh. Harry Potter tinha _outro _problema.

**FIM**

* * *

_**Nota da dupla de duas**: Hey! Esse foi nosso primeiro (de muitos, esperamos) projeto escrevendo em parceria, e não dá para dizer o quanto nos divertimos acabando com a dignidade do Cicatriz! __Esperamos que vocês tenham gostado. _

_Ah, os leitores das nossas traduções não precisam se preocupar, o fato de estarmos trabalhando em outros projetos não significa que pretendemos abandoná-las. Só estamos variando um pouco._

_Até a próxima._

**BB.Jam**  
(Calíope Amphora e Dana Norram)

Ps1: Essa fanfic foi escrita para o challenge "HarryxDraco" do fórum **Aliança3Vassouras**, cujo tema era ciúmes, mestrado pela Cami "Hablas Español Pra Carraro?" Rocha.

Ps2: Essa fic também está disponível no nosso livejournal, no link: http**(dois pontos)(barra barra)**bb-jam**(ponto)**livejournal**(ponto)**com

Ps3: Já a capa da fic pode ser vista acessando em: http**(dois pontos)(barra barra)**img**(ponto)**photobucket**(ponto)**com**(barra)**albums**(barra)**v242**(barra)**dananorram**(barra)**capas**(barra)**capa-de-olhos-bem-abertos**(ponto)**jpg


End file.
